Ей не стыдно
by heroine.irina
Summary: Нет. Ей не было стыдно за столь жестокое поведение — наоборот, Гермиона гордилась своей стойкостью и мужеством, с которым она перенесла потерю.
iВ душе моей — пустынная пустыня, —

Так что ж стоите над пустой моей душой!/i

bВладимир Высоцкий/b

Шум ветра лишь усиливал напряжение. Вдалеке гремел гром, а яркие вспышки молний отражались на ее лице.

Гермиона стояла, закусив губу и держа палочку наготове. Страха не было — была лишь какая-то сумасшедшая, навязчивая мысль, что Пожиратели — все они, до единого! — должны умереть. Долго, мучительно медленно, до тех пор, пока каждый из Пожирателей не испустит свой последний вздох, а на ее губах не появится удовлетворенная улыбка от наблюдения столь жуткой картины. В такие минуты она выглядела воистину устрашающе — казалось, что сама Афина [1] спустилась с Олимпа, чтобы свершить божественную месть. В глазах Гермионы горел какой-то дьявольский огонек, она уже не контролировала себя и свое тело. Ее подчиняло желание мести.

Нет. Ей не было стыдно за столь жестокое поведение — наоборот, Гермиона гордилась своей стойкостью и мужеством, с которым она перенесла потерю. Ее не мучали угрызения совести, ей не снились в кошмарах убитые ею Пожиратели, потому как она прекрасно понимала, что они так же убивали самых дорогих ей людей — невозможно долго, заставляя тело биться в судорогах, а каждую клеточку гореть, умоляя о смерти.

Она плакала, билась в агонии, как мама, папа и Драко во время пыток, когда узнала об их гибели. И, казалось, ее окружил беспросветный мрак. Он был везде, и становилось так темно, словно она попала на картину «Черный квадрат» и никак не могла выбраться из этого маленького, но сложного для понимания мира. Ей было трудно. А потом наступила пустота — всепоглощающая, пугающая. Отталкивающая. Гермиона перестала что-либо ощущать, в душе стало отвратительно одиноко. И она, казалось, начала превращаться в пустышку, набитую ватой куклу. Куклу, чьей навязчивой идеей стала месть.

Гарри и Рон не знали, чем можно помочь Гермионе, так изменившейся за последние несколько месяцев. Они, как могли, пытались вернуть Гермиону в ее обычное состояние, но ничего не помогало. Она необратимо менялась, превращаясь в самую что ни на есть хищницу, безжалостно убивающую свою пищу. В конце концов, Гарри и Рон отчаялись как-либо повлиять на нее и ее поведение.

iОна изменила себе и изменилась сама всего за каких-то никчемных два месяца./i

И лишь кошмары, посещавшие Гермиону по ночам, проснувшись после которых, она кричала и еще долго не могла прийти в себя, заставляли их чувствовать — она еще живая. Она еще дышит, она — человек, как и они, из плоти и крови, со своими фобиями, с израненной потерями душой. Ей так же больно, как и им.

Гарри и Рон были уверены, что в кошмарах ей снится смерть тех, кто погиб, кто заставил Гермиону кричать от боли и превратиться в безжалостную убийцу, пускай она и не видела, как умирали самые родные ей люди. Но Рон и Гарри даже не догадывались, как жестко ошибались — ей не снились смерти. iНикогда./i Вместо этого у нее был персональный сорт кошмара, ее маленький ад — самые радостные и счастливые дни своей недолгой, но яркой, необычной жизни. Часы, мгновения, проведенные либо со своими родителями, либо с Драко Малфоем. Такое ей снилось практически каждый день, и она рыдала по ночам. Беззвучно, до дрожи, до боли в ушах, так, что немели губы, а на руках оставались следы от ногтей, которыми она впивалась в кожу, чтобы не издать ни единого всхлипа, чтобы никто не узнал. А днем все менялось — она становилась такой отчужденной, холодной и бесчувственной, словно в ней поселились две совершенно разные сущности. И ей было невыносимо больно. Она с ужасом ждала каждую ночь, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть — и она не выдержит. Не сможет. Лучше бы ей снились горы гниющих трупов всех тех, кого она убила, но не эти моменты безграничного счастья, выворачивающие наизнанку. Таких кошмаров было несколько, и в основном они так или иначе были связаны с праздниками, будь то чей-то день рождения или Рождество.

Но самым жутким, самым нелюбимым сном, раздирающим душу изнутри, был день совершеннолетия Драко. Как ни странно, никакого грандиозного празднования с толпой гостей, деликатесами из разных уголков света и всевозможными фейерверками не было — одним словом, того, к чему привык Малфой, выросший в одной из знаменитейших и богатейших волшебных семей во всем мире. Люциус был в тот день на задании Темного Лорда, поэтому праздновали втроем: Драко, Нарцисса и... Гермиона. Не сказать чтобы между Нарциссой и Гермионой были очень теплые отношения. Первое время их общение сводилось лишь к вымученным улыбкам и кислым «Здравствуйте!» со стороны миссис Малфой и к пытающейся заполучить расположение Нарциссы Гермионы. Но, проведя несколько вечеров за совместными чаепитиями, миссис Малфой все же нашла Грейнджер весьма умной и интересной линостью. Люциус также изначально был категорически против грязнокровки в роли будущей невесты его сына. Однако, после длительного разговора Драко и Люциуса, который сопровождался большой бутылкой огневиски и двумя хрустальными бокалами, Люциус, как и его жена, все же смягчился и уже не бросал презрительные взгляды на Гермиону. Хотя, признаться, Грейнджер, хоть и замечавшая все эти перемены, была рада, что Люциуса на совершеннолетии Драко не было. Что касается самого именинника, то по его скромному мнению, тот день рождения был лучшим, пускай на нем и присутствовало всего два человека, помимо него. Зато эти двое были самыми близкими ему людьми — его любимые женщины находились рядом с ним на протяжении всего дня. В тот день Гермиона подарила ему белый рояль.

Большой, с блестящей чистотой крышкой и клавишами из слоновой кости.

i — Я... — завороженно смотря на подарок, начал он, когда скрытый доселе чарами невидимости рояль, по взмаху волшебной палочки Гермионы, проявился. — Гермиона, спасибо огромное! — искренне произнес Драко и, оторвав взгляд от прекрасного рояля, посмотрел на Гермиону. Подойдя к ней, он нежно обнял ее за талию и поцеловал.

Оторвавшись наконец от ее губ, Драко, зная, как Гермионе нравится, когда он играет на музыкальных инструментах — а он умел играть также на скрипке и флейте, — отошел от нее и, придвинув к роялю невысокий деревянный стул, сел на него. Любовно глядя на рояль и аккуратно, медленно проведя тонкими пальцами по белоснежной крышке, в которой отражался он сам, Драко поднял ее.

Но он не спешил начинать — лишь внимательно, слегка прищурив серые глаза, осматривал клавиши, изучал их, будто врач своего только что прибывшего с неизвестным диагнозом пациента.

Но вот, Драко перестал разглядывать подарок и начал играть. Под его длинными белыми пальцами, нежно касающимися клавиш, музыка словно оживала. Она, казалось, заполняла собой все вокруг, заставляя желать прикоснуться к ней, погрузиться и утонуть в сладостных аккордах. Гермиона зачарованно слушала, не в силах отвести взгляда от играющего на рояле с закрытыми глазами Драко — так бывало всегда, когда он играл, отдаваясь целиком и полностью музыке, сливаясь с ней воедино.

Это была его страсть, его слабость.

На неоднократные вопросы Нарциссы, где Гермиона взяла такую красивую, но дорогую вещь, та лишь загадочно улыбалась, но молчала.

А вот что же подарила сыну Нарцисса Малфой, Гермиона, увы, так и не узнала. /i

Резкая вспышка молнии, сверкнувшая на горизонте, вывела Гермиону из воспоминаний. Она стояла за углом небольшого деревянного дома, глядя себе под ноги, и дожидалась очередных Пожирателей, которые, судя по переданным ей Люпином сведениям, должны были с минуты на минуту появиться здесь.

Нет, ей было не страшно, что ее могут убить, ни капли.

Ей было страшно совсем по другой причине. Она безумно боялась, до дрожи в коленях, что она не выдержит и сдастся — сегодня пятое июня, а значит, Драко исполнилось бы восемнадцать.

i Исполнилось бы. /i Дурацкое условное сослагательное. История такого не любит.

Война началась внезапно, успев забрать множество человеческих жизней, а вместе с тем и сердца родных и близких погибших. Эта дурацкая война не обошла стороной и Гермиону, лишив Грейнджер самых дорогих ей людей. Гермиона, обезумевшая после их гибели, почему-то решила, будто каждый Пожиратель виноват в смерти Драко и ее родителей.

И, конечно же, Гермиона ненавидела войну, всем своим существом, всей своей пустой, но пока еще живой душой, каждой клеточкой своего тела. Так, что до крови прикусывала щеки, руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, а левый глаз начинал нервно дергаться. Ненависть — единственное, что она остро чувствовала за последние пару месяцев. Ненависть, заполнявшую ее до краев, словно вино хрустальный бокал. Гермиона ненавидела войну. Она ненавидела пятое июня. i Потому что любила. /i До сих пор, как раньше, пусть и не желала в это верить.

Внезапно раздался негромкий хлопок аппарации, и Гермиона, повернув голову на звук, увидела, как из ниоткуда появились двое в длинных черных плащах с капюшонами. Один из Пожирателей держал на руках рыжего мальчика лет пяти.

Гермиона, выдохнув, уже нацелилась своей палочкой на одного из людей, но замерла, услышав их тихие, наполненные горечью и каким-то отчаянием голоса.

— Симона, что мы будем делать с Карлом? — негромко спросил тот, что повыше, после того, как опустил капюшон и поднял голову, подставляя лицо тяжелым каплям дождя. Он выглядел уставшим и замученным так, словно за ним не один день гнались.

В ответ раздался тихий женский вздох. Та, к кому обращался мужчина, тоже опустила капюшон и посмотрела на него. У женщины были седые волосы, хотя на вид ей было лет тридцать-тридцать пять.

— Я не знаю, Роберт, — зеленые глаза с грустью и какой-то тоской смотрели на мужа. — Я, честно, не знаю. Никому из наших он не нужен, никто его не возьмет.

— Нас скоро убьют, Симона, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Но наш мальчик, наш сын Карл... За что ему это?

Гермиона недовольно поджала губы и, усмехнувшись, наложила антиаппарационные чары.

Видимо, эти двое продолжали говорить о мальчишке, который тихо посапывал на руках у Симоны, — они то и дело поглядывали на него. Но Гермиона не особо волновали проблемы этой семейки. Впрочем, она жутко устала за последние несколько дней, поэтому долго разбираться с этими Пожирателями ей не хотелось. Простой «Авады Кедавры» им хватит. И, больше не медля, она направила палочку на мужчину и, возрождая в своей памяти тот день, когда узнала о смерти родителей и Драко, твердо произнесла:

— Авада Кедавра.

Яркий зеленый луч, вылетевший из ее длинной волшебной палочки, угодил в Роберта, стоявшего к Гермионе спиной. Он упал на землю с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами. Перед ним расстилалось мрачное серое небо.

Симона в ужасе вскрикнула и посмотрела в сторону Гермионы. Конечно, она никого не увидела — Гермиона успела спрятаться за угол, — но все же голосом, полным злобы и ненависти, произнесла:

— Будь проклят тот, кто это сделал! — и, не задерживаясь, нежно прижала к груди сына и попыталась аппарировать — но ничего не вышло. Симона почувствовала приступ приближающейся истерики и поняла, что бежать бесполезно. Ей стало безумно трудно дышать, а каждый порыв ветра, словно плетка, больно бил по груди. Из горла вырвался хриплый, пропитанный кровью стон. Она обреченно, понимая, что бежать нет смысла, добровольно пошла на личный эшафот — застыла на месте, прикрывая собой сына.

Тогда Гермиона, уверенная в себе и своих силах, с безумным блеском в глазах показалась из-за угла под очередной раскат грома и подошла к Симоне со спины.

— Даже не хотите увидеть убийцу собственного мужа? — спокойно спросила она, наклонившись к Симоне.

Та сжала зубы.

— Нет. Эту суку я видеть не желаю, — прошипела Симона, словно пытаясь скрыть предательскую дрожь в голосе.

— Ну что вы, посмотрите. Посмотрите! — издевательски ласково, словно Медуза Горгона, призывающая очередную свою жертву взглянуть на нее, протянула Гермиона.

И Симона, все же поддавшись желанию и жажде мести, медленно развернулась.

— Ты-ы? — шокировано прошептала Симона. — Гермиона Грейнджер? Подруга Поттера?

Гермиона усмехнулась. Ну почему они всегда так реагировали?..

— Вы забыли сказать «грязнокровная». Я — iгрязнокровная/i подруга Поттера.

Гермиона безжалостно подняла палочку, и Симона побледнела как полотно.

— Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, — исступленно начала кричать Симона. — Пожалуйста... Гермиона! — и, словно соглашаясь со словами матери, ее сын, Карл, медленно поднял рыжую головку. Он посмотрел на Гермиону, а затем, несколько раз моргнув, внезапно заплакал. В его карих, как у Гермионы, глазах читался страх.

— Ма-а-амочка... — тихо позвал он Симону, обнимая ее за шею своими тонкими ручонками. — Мамочка, я не хочу умирать!

Гермиона замерла.

И что-то глубоко внутри, там, где она запрятала все свои чувства и эмоции, резко оборвалось, словно по щелчку. Будто кто-то спустил курок. Тогда, когда Гермиона меньше всего этого ожидала. Она смотрела на мальчишку и чувствовала, как мир вокруг нее начинает меняться буквально на глазах. Черт, она верила, что изменилась, верила, будто стала лучше, погасив в себе жалость, сочувствие, сострадание.

Но это было обманом.

iОна не жалела всех тех, кого нещадно убивала./i У нее просто-напросто не было ни сил, ни желания думать о замученных до смерти Пожирателях и их детях. Ею двигало желание отомстить за своих родителей, за Драко. Гермиона не думала о себе, о том, как будут жить дальше эти дети... Внутри было пусто и холодно. А сейчас она внезапно поняла, iчто/i пережили несчастные чада Пожирателей, iчто/i она натворила, и эмоции лавиной накрыли ее с головой, слезы сами собой потекли из глаз, во рту появился неприятный привкус горечи, а дыхание нарушилось. Она дышала прерывисто, и сердце, вместо того, чтобы равномерно работать, как раньше, начало пропускать один удар, а потом внезапно отстукивать два.

Тахикардия [2] дала о себе знать.

Как не вовремя все это произошло.

Не в силах смотреть на мальчика и его мать дальше, она отвела взгляд.

— Простите меня, — выдохнула Гермиона, чувствуя к себе полнейшее отвращение, и аппарировала к Гарри и Рону на полянку, где стояла палатка.

— Гермиона! — вскочил с травы Гарри, который, судя по всему, дожидался ее прихода. Он кинулся к ней. — Гермиона, ты опять нам ничего не сказала, ушла, про...

— Я не могу больше iтак/i жить... — тихо прошептала Гермиона, медленно повернув голову в сторону Гарри. На ветру ее волосы разметались и выглядели совсем неаккуратно, а по щекам текли слезы. Ее буквально тошнило от самой себя. Гарри замер.

Он понял: произошло то, чего они с Роном добивались несколько месяцев.

iОна вернулась./i

Пусть и не тогда, когда они этого ждали, но все-таки вернулась.

Их Гермиона вернулась.

Запах таблеток, сиропов, пилюль и прочих лекарств пропитал одежду, пробрался сквозь кожу и заполнил собой легкие. Так, что запах, казалось, уже в крови, словно частица ее. Вокруг белые стены, белые халаты, белые койки... Вначале было раздражительно и неприятно, но потом Гермиона привыкла к этому извечному белому. Он, так же, как и запах, становится ее частью. А вечные крики, плач родителей, узнавших, что их бедное чадо скончалось на операционном столе... Грейнджер уставала от этого. Видеть таких людей трудно, а разговаривать с ними еще сложнее. Тяжело сказать в лицо человеку, что его сын только что умер. Или дочь — неважно. И Гермиона Грейнджер не была исключением. После войны она стала целителем, желая хоть на как-то замолить свои грехи. Именно таковыми Гермиона считала то, как она поступала с Пожирателями на войне. Да, убивать бы все равно пришлось, она это прекрасно понимала, но не так, как она это делала, и не всех подряд.

Было одиннадцать вечера, когда Гермиона наконец возвращалась домой.

Сегодняшний день для нее был действительно тяжелым, выматывающим всю душу. Мало того, что на календаре пятое июня, так еще, словно кто-то там, наверху, именующийся Небесной Канцелярией, решил добить ее окончательно, к ним привезли пациента с лихорадкой Джонсона [3]. Им оказался парень лет тридцати. Парень, выглядевший как Драко Малфой. С такими же светлыми, почти белыми волосами, серыми глазами, которые прищуривались, если уличали человека во лжи — Гермионе, по крайней мере, так казалось, — и острыми чертами лица.

iБудто призрак прошлого./i

И Гермиона подумала, что сошла с ума. Спустя много лет, когда, казалось, рана уже начала заживать, она абсолютно точно сбрендила, если теперь ей мерещится Драко. Но этот парень был абсолютно реальным.

Его звали Куртом Блейком.

И Гермиона поняла, что если не спасет его, то никогда себе этого не простит.

Смерти еще одного человека, а уж особенно Драко, — пусть он и не был им — она больше ни за что не допустит.

iНикогда./i

— Мне, пожалуйста, пять корней мандрагоры. И пару сушеных лап летучих мышей, — показывая на витрину, произнесла Гермиона, обращаясь к аптекарю. — Да-да, вот этих. Спасибо!

— С вас два галлеона и пять сиклей, мэм, — положив все в пакет и поставив пакет на прилавок, сказал аптекарь, протягивая руку за деньгами.

Гермиона, отсчитав нужное количество и положив монеты аптекарю в руку, попрощалась с ним. Забрав небольшой красный пакет с покупками и, звонко стуча каблучками по кафелю, она вышла из аптеки.

Надев солнцезащитные очки в надежде спрятаться от яркого июньского солнца, Гермиона уверенным шагом направилась в небольшое кафе на углу Косого переулка, где ее уже ждала Джинни Уизли. Это было их излюбленное местечко, здесь они часто встречались на выходных, делились последними новостями и сплетнями. Гермиона радостно улыбалась, предвкушая вкусный кофе и приятную беседу, как вдруг почувствовала, что сзади ее кто-то несильно толкнул.

— Ой, прошу прощения, мисс, я не хотел, — послышался за спиной низкий голос, и Гермиона, ворча и потирая ушибленное место, развернулась.

Она так и застыла — с рукой на пояснице, широко распахнув глаза.

Перед ней стоял тот самый мужчина, чью жизнь она так старательно пыталась спасти ровно два года назад, запихивая в него кучу лекарств и ставя уколы. В день рождения Драко.

— Я — Курт Блейк, помните меня? Именно вы были тогда моим целителем, — пояснил Курт, увидев замешательство на лице Гермионы. — Ну же, мисс Грейнджер, я вас не съем, — засмеялся тот, и Гермиона, сглотнув, прошептала:

— Здравствуйте, — на большее ее, увы, не хватило. Слишком велико было удивление.

— Может, вы выпьете со мной кофе? — протягивая руку и улыбаясь, спросил Курт.

Гермиона в нерешительности посмотрела на бледную руку Курта.

«Почти как у Драко...» — пронеслась мысль. Гермиона подняла голову и посмотрела на Курта.

Как бы ни походил Блейк на Малфоя, это был не он.

— Прошу меня извинить, мистер Блейк, — ответила Гермиона, старательно избегая взгляда Курта. — Но я очень занята. Сегодня, — она на секунду замерла, но продолжила, — сегодня день рождения моего жениха Драко. Простите.

Гермиона почти не соврала. Сегодня действительно был день рождения Драко.

Ему iисполнилось бы/i тридцать пять.

Кивнув на прощание, Гермиона развернулась, оставив ошарашенного Курта позади себя за спиной ни с чем.

Хорошо, что она в солнцезащитных очках — по крайней мере, так никто не увидит ее слез.

iНет, ей не стыдно — лишь больно. Совсем чуть-чуть./i

bПримечания автора:/b

[1]. Афина — в древнегреческой мифологии богиня войны, военной стратегии и мудрости, одна из наиболее почитаемых богинь Древней Греции, дочь Зевса.

[2]. Тахикардия — маггловская болезнь, нарушение сердечного ритма.

[3]. Лихорадка Джонсона — название, выдуманное автором.


End file.
